


THE INVITATION [A BLACKDALE  FIC]

by Axoloteca



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Blackdale, Chain of Gold, Grace Blackthorn - Freeform, JUCIE, James Herondale - Freeform, Jesse Blackthorn - Freeform, Merry Thieves, Multi, The Last Hours - Freeform, Will Herondale - Freeform, lucie herondale - Freeform, tessa gray - Freeform, tessa herondale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axoloteca/pseuds/Axoloteca
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn & Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Kudos: 8





	THE INVITATION [A BLACKDALE  FIC]

The invitation had been left on the table in the hall, on top of the dust that reigned the place, a castle left in ruins on purpose for those my mother hated so intensely, a message that the pride of the Lightwoods had fallen, a satisfaction for her and a disgust for the others who inhabited in it, but not for those to whom the message was intended. Now the Blackthorns - or what was left of us - owned this castle and the Herondales and Lightwoods have the fault.

I could roam the rooms at my pleasure, but at night nothing was said about the matter of the dance, maybe only my mother and Grace spoke about it when I was not present, because it was a theme of the alives, people who could attend, decide what to wear, to be greeted and seen. Someone like me had no place, maybe just to snoop or if my mother asked me to go into the rooms and see if they had any hidden secrets to use at her convenience. The letter had made it clear, the invitation was adressed to Tatiana Blackthorn and Family, that means, I-Jesse Blackthorn could go.

My imagination had wandered infinitely every night, while taking turn rattling chains in Highgate Cementery, these last days the memory of that little girl lost in the forest came to my mind, she wanted with all her heart to become a famous writer, What has become of her? Would she still have the same dream? Will she remember the ghost that saved her from that fairy trap? I could see her but she could not see me, there was no reason to keep thinking about her, she would pass like everyone else. Some children could see me and even speak to me, their faces confused while I gave up on having a conversation with them, lest they think they were insane. I hadn´t had conversation with any living person except my mother, Grace and Lucie Herondale when she was 10 years old, of course I had talked to other ghosts, strange and uncomfortable situations had happened, some were friendly and others hostile, I wouldn´t blame them, they will be condemned to exist, but without living.

To this day I never spoke with my family about that incident in the Brocelind forest six years ago, nor ever would, I will not say that it is a secret that I would take to my grave because I have no right to that. It is a right that I will keep until the day that I doesn´t come back to my conscience at night.

When Grace came down the stairs dressed in ivory, like a melancholy statue, I knew that had arrived the day of the homecoming dance for the Carstairs at London Institute. She said surprised "Mum hasn't said anything about you not being able to go, in fact, nothing at all ... we don't have big conversations as you know" she lowered her face. "Come with me, please, no one will talk to me since I am new here in London, except for ...” she stopped. “Forget it, but with you by my side I won´t feel so alone." All I did was nod.

Mother hadn't said anything about it, nor had she given me any mission. The best thing would be not to go next to them, I would only appear once inside the Institute. My motivations for going were strange, a mixture of curiosity and fear, seeing the successors of the best shadowhunters that had ever existed, that I had read about them in A History of Notable Shadowhunters, besides, Would it affect me that Lucie Herondale didn´t could see me? It shouldn't, our families have been fighting since before I was born, she shouldn't be important to me. If my mother had found out that I helped her in 1897, she would have personally delivered her to the fairies or worse. It will be best to forget everything related to her.

Being a ghost, the traditional means of transport seemed absurd, our way of traveling was still a mystery to me, it was like being inside a bubble with air that didn´t fill you completely, but it took out the remains of the soul that you still had. It was fast, but I had always found it frustrating until you reached the place you wanted and the air returned to you.

The lights of the London Institute and the carriages at the entrance made it clear that there was a great celebration in there, I could finally attend with the support of an invitation that also included me. The permit inside the building was done and from this moment I could step on its interiors whenever i wanted.

In the Ballroom the Herondales approached to welcome us kindly despite the tension that existed with my mother, they clearly ignored me, even though Mr. Herondale could see ghosts I wasn´t an ordinary ghost so he didn't notice my presence, so when I turned to see Grace, the son of the Herondales was next to her and when I turned my face to observe all the splendor of the room there she was, the girl, my girl, my girl from the forest, Lucie Herondale, her pale blue eyes reminded me suddenly the piano that lay alone in a corner of the Chiswick House living room, that piano that I hadn't been able to play since my death and that girl that I hadn't seen for six years seemed so similar now... so attractive and far.

Her face said it all, she could see me and I couldn't believe it, to my horror she decidedly approached where we were with a face of indignation and I knew that if she tried to talk to me she would look like a crazy, so I ran as fast as I could like a runaway horse on Rotten Row, I heized hold her wrist and drew her out of the room.


End file.
